


Scared of the dark

by wimsicalpan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is afraid of the dark, First Meetings, neighbours without realising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimsicalpan/pseuds/wimsicalpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Received this as a prompt: "OMG. So I was walking back to my apartment and I heard some footsteps and I turned around and there was this guy running straight for me. I started panicking thinking he wanted to wear my skin as a dress. He gets closer and sees me, looking startled. And then he goes, “OMG I DIDN’T SEE YOU I’M SO SORRY. I WAS RUNNING BECAUSE I’M SCARED OF THE DARK.” just saw this post pleeeease can you write that with dean and cas please"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of the dark

Dean pulled at the collar of his jacket, trying to shield himself from the chilly wind. It was the middle of November and he’d just left Sam and Jess’ place after their bi-weekly “dinner night” to catch up on each other’s lives. He loved their company, don’t get him wrong, but he was waiting on a new part for his Impala and neither of those two were sober enough to drive him home and he’d been left to walk the ten blocks to his apartment in the cold. 

He rubbed his hands together to keep the blood flowing and couldn’t help but to glance around the streets. They were very empty and a quick glance at his watch told him it was nearing 1AM. He sighed, stuffed his hands into his pockets and carried on. 

He stopped, frowned and listened, shook his head and carried on. He could’ve sworn he’d heard something and he quickly glanced around again before he put it down to the noises in the night. 

Then he heard them again and he was certain that they were the sounds of footsteps. Running footsteps and he stopped, noticing that they were coming from behind him. When he turned he froze. 

There was a guy with dark messy hair running in his direction, straight towards him. Dean felt flight or fight kick in and he was sure he should’ve turned and ran if the determined look in the guys eyes was anything to go by. But Dean couldn’t move from his spot. 

 _Is this how I die? Oh my god I’m going to die. He’s going to skin me alive and wear my skin as a dress. Fuck Dean move, move!_  He still couldn’t move, panic and fear keeping him glued to his spot. The guy was twelve feet away and Dean could see the jeans, sneakers, loose tie and suit vest buttoned nicely. 

Finally Dean felt himself take a step back and that was when the guy seemed to look up, his eyes widening and his hands lifted in front of him in defence. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” he started and Dean blinked at the low voice, his dick twitching involuntarily in his jeans. “I didn’t see you I’m sorry.” He came to a stop in front of Dean and Dean was still staring wide eyed as this stranger, wearing a light blue cotton button up underneath his vest rested his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. 

“Erm, right,” Dean stammered, not sure what to say. He was pretty sure ‘ _For a moment I was worried you were going to murder me and leave in the alley for the rats to feast on’_ wasn’t something he should say. He cleared his throat and nodded his head, “Why, why were you running in the first place?” 

The stranger looked up at Dean and Dean was fairly certain he saw colour rise in the guys cheeks as he slowly stood back up, smoothing a hand down the front of his clothes. Dean’s eyes followed said hand as the stranger said, “I’m, I’m terrified of the dark. Usually nobody’s around this time so I erm, usually run home af- after seeing my brother.” 

Dean lifted his head to meet a set of ashamed blue eyes and he smiled warmly, holding his hands up with a shrug. “Everyone’s afraid of something right?” He licked his lips and saw the slight quirk of the guy’s lips and decided to try for a joke, “I mean, I was afraid you were a murderer who was going to skin me alive.”

And the guy actually laughed with a wide gummy smile that made Dean’s insides warm much better than his jacket could ever do. “Well trust me, I make a pretty crappy murderer.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean said, “you stopped running.” 

And the guy laughed a little louder and before either of them knew it they were walking down the sidewalk together, talking about their brothers. Dean learnt that the guy was called Castiel and his brother, Gabriel, liked to pull pranks including one thing that got him arrested and an entire block cut of power for three hours. Dean told him his name and about Sam and Jess and their expected arrival in March. “I’m sorry again. I’m usually more aware of my surroundings.”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Dean said, clapping Cas on the shoulder and he let it rest there for a few seconds before letting go again. “You live far from here?”

Cas shook his head and gestured to a building. Dean followed his gaze and frowned as the guy said, “I live just over there. Again, I’m sorry, but thank you for the talk. It was helpful.”

Dean beamed and crossed the road with him, “Don’t mention it,” and he glanced to the building with a slight frown, one hand raised to point to it. “You live here?” 

Cas raised a brow as they stopped outside of the main doors. “Yeah? Why?”

Dean glanced from Cas to the building and back again. “Which floor?” 

“Second.” There was a pause before Cas took a small step towards the building, his eyes narrowed, “Why are you asking?” 

Dean held his hands up, “I’ve never seen you before. I live on the second floor too. Apartment 12.”

Dean watched Cas freeze and it was his turn to glance from Dean to the building and back. “15. How have I never seen you before?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder, “Beats me.” After a moment he decided what the hell and asked, “You want a beer?” 

It was a moment before Cas blinked and nodded his head with a small smile, “Sure. Why not? We’ve both scared each other tonight at least once.” 

Dean laughed and clapped him on the shoulder again, “Yes we have.”


End file.
